


Summer Dream

by ChickyJJ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Reaper - Freeform, Top Jesse McCree
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickyJJ/pseuds/ChickyJJ
Summary: 留在夏天的事。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 4





	Summer Dream

序  
时针刚刚走到五点，夕阳的爪牙已四处漫溢，侍者把圆桌表面擦得锃亮，尽管那上面爬满伤痕。时间还早，酒馆此时没什么客人，酒保靠在吧台边上看球赛。  
那个男人是这个时候进来的，和其他所有单身汉一样，满身风尘，即便是在二十一世纪下半叶的城市里，有些人天生漂泊无依。他推开门，将室外温暖热烈的气温，尖叫热闹的欢呼声，以及如血一般猩红的残阳倾倒进来。  
直到弹簧门自动合上，喧嚣急忙收回后脚，店内复于平静，酒保仍觉得这个男人始终肩披那样鲜艳的，这片大地最后的日光。  
色阶校准器需要调整，酒保在云端备忘录里输入这么一句。  
“劳烦，威士忌。”  
“就放这儿吧，谢谢。”

1  
烟雾从他手指中点燃的烟冒出来，被风拉长，像一条朦胧的丝带。和煦的午后，太阳已经爬到头顶，崖下的海面波光粼粼，浪拍打着岸边漆黑的礁石，远处的水面翻动，仿佛高级丝绸在风中翻动。  
潮湿的海风轻舔着麦克雷的耳蜗，飞驰的风吹得他睁不开眼，他可能昨晚喝了太多酒，记不清自己怎么来到这儿的，他不知道手上为什么有点燃的烟，也想不起来车子要开往何方，他张开嘴，又闭上了，现在是夏天，地中海沿岸盘山公路的风景美得不真实。  
车子沉默地转过弯道，绕过一座又一座山丘的触角。麦克雷按灭烟头，他却又知道，或许有用，他知道驾驶座上的那个人不喜欢烟味，如果是那个人。  
他打开收音机，车载音响里稀稀疏疏传出乐曲声，太阳开始西斜，晚风与他们擦身而过，麦克雷觉得这歌曲耳熟，可来源却躲藏在脑底不肯现身，他伸手挠挠后脑勺，那里也挤下了他的牛毡帽。  
这条公路该是很长的，麦克雷认为自己曾经来过，又好像没有，他似乎看什么东西都是漫不经心。他不记得自己是怎么醉倒的，也不清楚是如何离开的，宿醉的阴影已被海风吹散，他把手伸到驾驶座去，触摸到柔软的头发，英挺的鼻梁，以及与看起来大相径庭的柔软的唇瓣。  
“杰西，我在开车。”莱耶斯抱怨道，但他没有甩开头，或拍掉这只被雪茄熏黄过，被烈日灼烧过而呈现出小麦颜色的手臂。麦克雷的手指停留在他的鬓角，他发现自己的爱人是如此迷人，无论是眼角的细纹，还是浓黑的眉毛，抑或那双深邃的眼睛里时常闪耀着的坚毅的光。他把脸凑过去，明知道自己只是在这辆道奇上睡了个午觉，但却有一股失而复得的情绪在他喉咙里乱窜。  
“我们去哪？”他问，他的嘴唇离他的鼻梁如此之近。  
莱耶斯没有回答，侧过头给予他一个吻。  
夜幕缓缓抖开挂满星辰的披肩，如女神将他们两个环绕，车速降慢，天际边被压出一条浓郁的红线。歌声时而模糊时而 清楚，汽车拐进丛林，车灯熄灭，两人一同躲进这翩然降临的夜色中。

2.  
“那家伙在干什么？”麦克雷侧过身子去望，后车窗里，身穿军服的男人仍在敬礼。  
莱耶斯没有回答，后边莉娜把脚搁在前座——她丝毫不受对于英国女性没有根据的臆想的约束，五指并拢举到眉边，语气厚重：“向英雄致敬！”  
麦克雷转回去，从后视镜里看，大门处的隔离层已经闭合，那个军人的手臂依然没有放下，他掏着怀里的雪茄：“我不喜欢这样。”  
“我也是。”莱耶斯说。

并非支持战争，但已经有人不甘和平年代的平静与安详。麦克雷听到有人进来，“狗娘养的！”，来者恶狠狠地摔上门，这间办公室的主人不同意安装感应门的原因正是如此，他心想。麦克雷拿开肚皮上的烟灰缸，他坐起来，为气势汹汹的上级让出位置。他把手中的酒递过去，但对方拿走了他指间的雪茄，壁炉旁没有烟雾报警器，整个守望先锋总部，麦克雷只敢在莱耶斯的办公室里满足烟瘾。  
他等了莱耶斯一整天，头顶早就烟雾弥漫，若非办公室主人心情躁郁，麦克雷这个月几乎拿不到薪水。无论如何，烟雾升腾，又落下，这总归是他们互相安抚的方式。  
莱耶斯的工作要求他穿着得体，记得他出门时，垫肩被手臂上结实的肌肉撑得有些高，外套则恰当好处地贴着莱耶斯的腰线，此时依旧，无论什么时间，这个男人从不会看起来让人混乱，抑或这样的他已让人混乱。莱耶斯的邋遢和不羁似乎都一股脑地被他扔给麦克雷，没人知道他领带倾斜的样子，除了麦克雷；没人了解他脊背上的漂亮凹陷和伤疤，除了麦克雷，他知道当自己的鼻息扫过那些地方，莱耶斯的身体会微微颤抖。  
沙发背后的联络机哔哔作响，莱耶斯起身清了清嗓子，“接通——这里是加布里尔·莱耶斯，什么事？”  
“下午好，指挥官。艾玛莉上尉正在找麦克雷副官，如果你能告诉我他在哪，那就太好了。”  
“不，我不知道，抱歉。”  
“可是——”  
麦克雷挂断通话，他将情人的头拉回自己的双腿间：“专心点儿，我的指挥官。”

3.  
麦克雷不喜欢打仗，他不希望自己的爱人需要在早晨离开。  
“今天可是周日！”麦克雷抱怨，莱耶斯已在打领带：“拯救世界可不分假期。”  
“战争会再来吗？”他只好问。  
“或许吧，但我们不会再毫无防备了。”  
“我们会失败吗？”  
莱耶斯并不紧张，“只要你不再窝在我家里，没人能逃得过你的子弹。”他环住爱人的腰：“你在赶我走？”  
莱耶斯严肃地命令他穿上裤子，“你不会无家可归的，莫里森希望你能去他那儿帮帮忙。”  
麦克雷在沙发底下才摸到自己的皮带，揶揄了一声：“你是说——杰克？”  
他俩养的美国斗牛犬开心地跑进厨房，抬起爪子扑着麦克雷的裤筒，然后兴冲冲地围着食盘打转。“好孩子，”麦克雷给它倒满狗粮，抚摸它耳朵后柔软的短毛。“你不能再开这样的玩笑了。”莱耶斯无奈，杰克是麦克雷给他们的狗取的名字，莱耶斯曾试图为它更名，但都失败了。  
他们的房子靠近海，天气晴朗的季节，能从阳台望出去很远。咖啡，无关痛痒的闲聊，对前一夜意犹未尽的吻，窗外飞过海鸥投下来的阴影，这是早晨的事；开车穿越景色宜人的海岸线，参加令人作呕的例会，午后办公室里的静谧，繁忙的文件处理，这年头几乎不再需要英雄们奔赴前线了，不过又是平淡无奇的白日。  
到了傍晚，麦克雷最喜欢的时候，他靠在岸边抽烟，看着天空变成介于紫与红之间的颜色，海面折射出波光，情侣在沙滩散步，他看着手表，再吐出两口烟雾，莱耶斯才从大楼的后门溜出来。  
他把头盔抛给他，摩托车又顺着海岸线驶出去，他们来到海边的小镇，那里不会有智械开的酒吧。莱耶斯点了苦艾调酒，麦克雷要威士忌，他依然记得自己不被允许喝酒时的年纪，那时世界还在动荡不安，几乎每天晚上，俩人穿着沉重的作战服挤在同一张小床上，只为了能随时迎战。有时缠着绑带，有时没有，但两人从不熟睡。诚然，漫天火炮的夜里没人能睡得着，但麦克雷另有所思，兴许两人都各怀鬼胎。然而，那时没有什么东西能在比和平更受人期待，可所有事情都像和平一样遥不可及。好在那都过去了，大家皆美梦成真，安娜的右眼受过伤，但现在已经完好如初；麦克雷的左手也早就恢复了，齐格勒曾说如果情况再严重一点，他就得进行机械手移植手术，麦克雷还没有想象过自己有一只铁手会是什么样子。那场战争中没人伤亡，杰克·莫里森的脸上差点留下可怖的伤疤，而莱耶斯毫发无损地从战场上回来，并且终于接受自己从不是出于礼貌或尊敬的拥抱。  
麦克雷的手在桌下摸到了莱耶斯的手，他握住了他，手心温暖，手掌粗糙，这是常年握枪的后果，莱耶斯也回握了他。酒馆里灯光昏暗，他们坐在角落，乐队在中心演奏着的歌正是上次车载音响里所播放的，他想起了车上那个吻，于是当歌手唱出最后一个词时，人群在欢呼，一对爱人在欢呼声背后接吻。  
“夏天的夜晚过去了，你开始思考时间都去了哪里，这不过是极为平凡的一天，但似乎所有人在夏日里的梦都成了真。”  
手中感受到的温度，莱耶斯柔软的唇舌，灯光下熠熠闪光的眼睛，笑起来眼角处的细纹，全都是那个在酒馆里醉倒的男人，在歌声里沉睡做梦的男人永远不想失去的。

末.  
这座城市有很多种颜色，白金，赤红，深蓝，每天太阳从东边升起，一直到凌晨四点，霓虹灯光和歌舞声从不会停歇。  
只有现在，早上五点，地球还未完全翻身，银河系中心灼热永恒的暴君才刚刚投来余光，夜里的迷雾仍轻柔地与人们共眠之时，这儿是灰色的，其中渗出些许的天蓝色。  
酒保在后巷抽烟，房门虚掩，粗壮的电能传输线从库房出发，穿越布满油渍的后厨，恶狠狠地插进他后背上的链接口里。  
酒吧里为了添加复古风情而特意摆放的自助点歌机古董似乎终于走到了生命的尽头，不知道是谁点了一首老歌，不断循环，断断续续响了一整晚，至今仍在运转。如果是人，此时一定能轻而易举地唱出这首歌的歌词，但酒保开启了专注模式，像这样没有意义的零碎片段不会在他的芯片处理器中留下痕迹。

“砰咚——！”  
后厨突然传来锅碗瓢盆落地的声响，夹杂着清脆的瓷盘粉碎的声音。  
酒保拉开门，摄像器的人物图像抓捕定位在满地狼藉之下，那正是昨天傍晚进店的那位。  
那下面的人发出一声哀嚎。  
“注意语言，先生。”酒保提醒道，他把男人从破碎的餐盘中拯救出来，“对此我很抱歉。”他指着地上的链接线说道，那些东西就像黑色的蟒蛇盘踞在丛林中，可并非不显眼。  
“给我来一根。”男人捡起他的宽边牛毡帽。

于是这条总是被忽视的小巷里似乎有些热闹了。”依据智械管理条例，任何服务型机器人都有义务为人类在合适的时候提供相应服务，正在下载今日头条，现在为您播报：黑爪成员之一，死神，于16日晚凌晨袭击了——“  
男人把帽子扔到酒保脸上，”闭嘴。“  
语音播报停止，小巷连这一时的热闹也熄灭了。一人一械沉默的抽着烟，“机器人怎么会抽烟？”男人问。  
“我想，了解人的感受，对于调配酒精有益。”  
这个回答好像并没有引起男人的兴趣，他棕色的头发乱糟糟的，他看了看手里的香烟，“你该试试雪茄。”他说。  
“云端存储已记录，请问具体是哪个品牌，什么产地，生产日期在什么的雪茄型烟草制品？”  
男人没再说话了，过了一会，他把并没抽几口的烟弹进一旁的积水里，他准备离开了。  
酒保弹出充点线管，“请让我护送你，先生。你血液中的酒精浓度显示你的行动能力没有完全恢复。”  
男人摆摆手，“抽你的烟去。”  
“先生，你的帽子！‘  
“送你了！”

酒保握着那顶变了色的、绝对没法通过卫生检查的老旧牛毡帽，他现在只在电影里见过这种帽子。他犹豫了一会，调大音量：“您昨晚睡得好吗，先生？”  
“脑神经扫描显示你做了梦，先生！”  
“祝你美梦成真，先生！”

男人好像没听到，他走远了，融进日光里。


End file.
